


If I Can't Have You

by SnowBazIsLife



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBazIsLife/pseuds/SnowBazIsLife
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 17





	If I Can't Have You


                                                      
    
    **Simon's** **POV**  
    
    I glance up at the lazy wave of black hair that belongs to the boy whose arms are wrapped around me. Lights dance in his cool, grey eyes, reflections of the tv currently capturing his attention.
    
    
    
    
    
    I snuggle closer to him(there's literally no space between us now) which turns his attention to me.
    
    
    
    
    
    His eyes are full of love and content, and I imagine mine are too.
    
    
    
    
    
    It's just... I love him so much.
    
    
    
    
    
    He's my everything, and I've never been happier.
    
    
    
    
    
    There was a time when that I didn't think that I would ever get this. I thought that I was destined to go down in a firey blaze at the hands of one of the many enemies that surrounded me.
    
    
    
    
    
    Never did I think that I would get a happy ending, with _Baz_ of all people, but here I am, wrapped in his arms, watching a cheesy movie.
    
    
    
    
    
    Baz kisses the top of my head then, murmuring an, "I love you." And , at a loss for words to describe how much he means to me(I don't think there are any), all I can do is hold on to him with everything that I have, and whisper, "I love you, too."
    
    
    
    
    
    I smile, burying my face in Baz's neck.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Simon?" He asks, and I look up.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Yeah?"
    
    
    
    
    
    "Nothing. I just wanted to look at you. You're so beautiful."
    
    
    
    
    
    My cheeks redden, and I roll my eyes.
    
    
    
    
    
    "You're my everything. I can't live without you, Baz,"
    
    
    
    
    
    Our lips connect in a heated frenzy, but I have one more thing left to say.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Everything means nothing if I can't have you."


End file.
